


Art für hutcherie's story "S+H und der Tote im Kofferraum"

by mella68



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art für hutcherie's story "S+H und der Tote im Kofferraum"

Zusammenfassung der Authorin: 

Eine Verfolgungsjagd ist eigentlich etwas Alltägliches für Starsky & Hutch, aber dieses Mal stolpern die zwei Cops aus Bay City dabei über einen rätselhaften Mordfall. Okay, das ist nichts Neues für unsere taffen Cops, aber, wie das Leben so spielt, nicht immer läuft alles glatt  und manchmal gibt es am Ende ein böses Erwachen.

 

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/DTIK2.jpg)

 

 

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/DTIK1.jpg)


End file.
